Iorwerth's Armada
Official Description Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Berus, Coroxn, Hyperactive and FEAR. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician, Lord Iorwerth, Arianwyn * 78 Mounting |items = * Swiftwind Charger or better. * Spear of Envoy (Given to you by the Queen during the quest) * Platebody of Envoy (Given to you by the King during the quest) * Platelegs of Envoy (Given to you by General Maelda during the quest) * Boots of Envoy (Given to you by the Priest of Seren during the quest) * Shield of Envoy (Foraged deep below Mount Trinity.) * 60 Fire runes * 1 Void rune * Super Antipoisons are STRONGLY recommended. Rockfish or higher and potions of Super are also strongly recommended. Even the General recommends this. If you use anything weaker, than that, you will deal some serious damage. |kills = * Dark elf x2 (Level 220) * Leviathan (Level 300) * Lord Iorwerth (Level 542; teleports) }} Darkness Talk to either King Dlyphwyn, or Queen Naiguizi on their thrones on Cardiff. Below will show the conversations, which are both different. *King Dlyphwyn: Oh Seren's grace! Hiy'murmun's wonder and Zanovitus's beauty! Player, you are here! *Player: Three gods? Wow... that's honourable to bless me with all of them! *King Dlyphwyn: Player... Iorwerth! He's... *Player: ... Lord Iorwerth!??!?! *King Dlyphwyn: *Sigh* Yes, unfortunately, hes going to attack the Western Sea Islands. *Player: I knew he'd be up to no good! I'll kill him- *King Dlyphwyn: Player, he has gained more power, the power to create sea monsters such as a Leviathan! *Player: I've seen a Leviathan before. They look like a beautiful female humanoid. *King Dlyphwyn: Do not be fooled. They can transform into a giant, ugly monster that can eat you! It can only be killed by a weapon of Envoy. *Player: Envoy? *King Dlyphwyn: Yes, here, take this. The king hits the wall and a spear is seen flying in the air. He grasps it, and gives it to you. *King Dlyphwyn: The Spear of Envoy, one of the strongest Crystalline and Glazewood objects in the land. Take it, and use it carefully. *Player: Thank you, my king... but how do we defeat Iorwerth? *King Dlyphwyn: You may need to ask my general that, because I'm too busy preparing for war. *Player: As you wish. If you talk to the Queen, the conversation will follow. Note the steps on how to defeat Iorwerth can also be told by talking to the General. *Queen Naiguizi: Hiy'murmun's greatness, it's you player~ *Player: Whats wrong? You looked panicked, my lady? *Queen Naiguizi: Iorwerth, that evil evil man~ He's launching a fleet to attack us~ *Player: What?! How?! *Queen Naiguizi: My former lover? Well, he is quite intelligent in naval strategy. He knows how to control a fleet too, and that's really really bad! *Player: So what can we do? *Queen Naiguizi: In order to defeat him, we must ally with the two other island kingdoms, Syphiouchi and Fawredd. We need to get their leaders to help with a joint attack on Iorwerth's navy and take him out~ *Player: Right on it, my lady. *Queen Naiguizi: Oh, and take this~ The queen hits the wall and a spear is seen flying in the air. She grasps it, and gives it to you. *Queen Naiguizi: The Spear of Envoy, one of the most beautiful spears in the Western Lands~ You will need it mighty hero~ *Player: Thank you! Envoy Equipment If you haven't before, talk to the King, but if you did, talk to him again. *King Dlyphwyn: I heard you need Envoy equipment! Here, take this! He gives you a shiny platebody. *King Dlyphwyn: Made from fresh Stygium enchanted with Oceanstones, this is the mightiest platebody in the kingdom! Head on to the King's General and talk to her. She is located West of the King's position. NOTE: Some players get confused to which general to talk to. Remember, the east general is General Sayulquynn. *Player: General, I am in need of Envoy equipment. *General Maelda: I heard. You have the platebody right? *Player: Yeah? The General hands you some shiny platelegs. *General Maelda: You'll need the platelegs then! *laughs* *Player: Thank you General! *General Maelda: You are welcome. Good luck in the war! The speech will then dismiss for a bit. *Player: So, where can I get the Boots and Shield? *General Maelda: The Priest of Seren has the boots. She is located in the Temple of course, but I've actually saw her in the Southern Forests for some reason. The Shield of Envoy can be found by talking to the Weapons Dealer. Once you have all of them, you will have to forage them deep below Mount Trinity. Make sure to not bring anything else with ya, and a few waterskins, it is HOT down there! *Player: Thank you general! You are a big help! *General Maelda: You are welcome, player. Ask me if you need any more info. Head to the temple and talk to the priest. *Player: Hello priest of Seren, do you have a set of Boots I can use? They are made of Envoy. *Priest of Seren: By the heavens! You are actually the adventurer who is going to defeat Iorwerth's navy and have diplomatic deals with the Northern and Southern islands? *Player: Yes that's me. The Priest gives you some boots, and refills your health and prayer, but your stats raise by 10. *Priest of Seren: May Seren be with you. Finally, visit the Weapons Dealer. Click "About Iorwerth's Armada" *Weapons Dealer: Welcome! Do you need any weapons or Crystals recharged? *Player: I'm in search of a shield... *Weapons Dealer: Funny, I'm a weapons merchant, yet I don't sell shields. I found this one though. He gives you the Envoy Shield. *Player: Thanks! The Forage Grab some waterskins or anything that can contain water, low weight armour, 60 Fire runes and a Void rune (This is REALLY rare to find) and head to Mount Trinity. Enter the cave entrance and you will be below the depths after a journey later. You should be warned that the lava heat and pressure due to being so close to the core of the planet will make you dehydrated very quickly, and you will drink water every 15 seconds unlike in the desert. Your energy also depletes much more faster, and when you are wearing heavy armour, you will become dehydrated much quicker. There is a shortcut, though you will have a risk of falling in the lava and may even die in one hit, but if you are extremely lucky to survive, you will take 960 damage. You will also be attacked by level 15 Lava Critters, who may be low level, but are far stronger than their combat level suggests. They can hit as high as 160 on an unprepared player. They only have 2LP, yet its a waste of time to attack. Just use Protect from Melee. Near the very end of the cave, you will no longer be attacked by them, and there are a few Lava Fish spots, though you cannot fish them until you complete the quest. Attempting to do so, will say: "How are you supposed to fish in Lava like this? I mean, you can fish Eels, but this lava is too hot!". Go to the forage, but you will discover that it's not working properly. Use your 60 Fire runes and your Void rune to cast Fire Supreme to make it working again. Now that it works, use all of your Envoy items on the Anvil (if you do not have a hammer, there will be one on the anvil you can grab.), then put them inside of the lava, and they will turn solid and bright. You will be then teleported out by an unknown force. You will appear at Mountain City, where you will see Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli and her brigade, along with her fellow Lieutenant, Lieutenant Myu'seriguo. Preperations for War Speak to Lieutenant Myu'seriguo or Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli before heading to Port Cardiff. *Player: You saved me! Both of you! *Lieutenant Myu'seriguo: Couldn't have all the battle without you in the glory! *Player: Umm... do you mean, you couldn't have all the glory in the battle? *Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli: Excuse my partner, she usually says stuff incorrectly in their wrong locations. *Lieutenant Myu'seriguo: I only just want glory to have all the me! *Player: ... *Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli: Silent! Anyways, I apologize Player. We got word that you were creating the Envoy items, thus by order by the King, we had arrived to help you get back to Port Cardiff. *Player: Right, how is everyone doing? *Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli: Quite good, although, he seems to be a bit stressed out. My queen suggested to let you be in charge of the battle. *Player: How about the alliances of the Northern and Southern islands? *Lieutenant Myu'seriguo: Yes, you were going to ally to attempt with Syphiouchi and Fawredd. Though, Hynu'dall gates their closed to prevent anyone to exit in the emergency of state. Syun'dall is against defending Kantuduu'syal. Perhaps an help can alliance against our Iorwerth against war. Syuzuki- *Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli: Where I was born and raised! *Lieutenant Myu'seriguo: ... Syuzuki, which I dunno if defending are they Syun'dall. You will need to find out and go there. As for the cities of the rest, do not them with bother. *Player: Although most of your language of Varrockian is quite non-understandable, I can see where you are getting at. Thank you! *Lieutenant Myu'seriguo: Anytime! *Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli: Then once you are done, you can meet us at Port Cardiff, right? *Player: No problem! *Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli: Oh! And I almost forgot! If you manage to get Radiver Jonesta to get away from defending the dungeon for a while and help us fight, that would be wonderful! *Player: Great, thanks! Alliance With The Natives Head to the northern part of the island of Cardywyn, and you will see a boatman. Talk to him, and you will be able to sail across the straight permanently. Head towards the village of Syuzuki, and speak to their leader, Namu Shizuki. *Player: Sa-nei! *Namu Shizuki: Ahh, you know Easterner too, don't you? *Player: Yes sir, I do. *Namu Shizuki: Wonderful! How can I help you today? *Player: I wish for you to ally with Cardiff, Iorwerth's navy is on it's way. *Namu Shizuki: Iorwerth? I heard of that man... very well, I will attempt to tell the two warring tribes to stop fighting and unite. *Player: Thank you a lot! *Namu Shizuki: Wait. Before you leave, have this. The chief hands you a Swiftwind Charger Whistle. *Namu Shizuki: You will need it for the naval battle to travel to ships faster. *Player: Thank you again! *Head back to Cardiff, and go to Centon-Canon. Take the boat from the docks to the southern island. Go to Hynu'dall, and talk to the guards. *Guard: Sorry, you cannot pass. *Player: I know, Iorwerth is on his way, and the other two islands are in need of help. *Guard #2: Yes! We need to help them! *Guard: Well okay, we will inform our lord. *Player: Thank you! Quiet Before the Swarm Head to Port Cardiff and you will see King Dlyphwyn and Queen Naiguizi suited in their armour and have their weapons out. Speak to Commander Cyudrpyy that is near the boats, preparing the sailors. *Player: Commander, we had allied with the two islands as promised. *Commander Cyudrpyy: Excellent work, fellow commander! That should make our job easier! *Player: Yes, but why is his majesty also here? *Commander Cyudrpyy: He won't be out fighting along with the Queen. He's here to organize everyone for war. *Player: Really? *Commander Cyudrpyy: Yes. Now, do you need to use a bank? I have a chest right next to me you can use. You will need it for the boss fight. *Player: Yes. *General Maelda: Another thing, I recommend you bring some Super Anti-poisons. Regular ones will not work. I also recommend bring a food that is of high quality... Rockfish or above. Anything below that will make you take some serious hits and not recover fast. If you have some pouch for summoning, it's best you have a beast of burden with you. I recommend a Pack Yak if you have a high level of Summoning. The Boats are quite large too, therefore, you may need something higher than a Swiftwind Charger to get through. *Commander Cyudrpyy: She is right. I heard that something is out there that will cause you to really be in a hurry to eat your food and such! *General Maelda: So, do you wish to use your bank now? *Yes (opens Bank interface) *No (continues to battle) *General Maelda: Alright, prepare to sail out! The Battle for the Western Sea *Before leaving, it is recommended to take some armour and a good weapon. As the general suggested, Super Anti-poisons and food above Rockfish is strongly recommended. And as Sah'dyruuli recommended, head to Radiver, as it will make the battle a lot easier. But you do not have to. One Small Favour *Player: Radiver, we need your help! *Radiver: Player, you know I have a responsibility to defend this dungeon, right? *Player: Yes, but we need you out in the battle to destroy a slayer monster! *Radiver: Hmm... I guess I can lend a hand... for one small favour- *Player: Oh no you don't! I'm not going half way around the world just to get your assistance! I already had that happen to me once, and I don't need it again! *Radiver: That's not what I meant... but you do make a point. I want you to go inside of the dungeon and mine me a few Special Ores that are within it. You can find it in the fiend section. *Player: Right, I'll do it! The Battle of Port Cardiff Make sure to bank at this point, and have Super Antipoisons out, or else you will die easily in this part. After talking to the King, a cutscene will emerge. You will be in a war room where a lot of Nymph, Elven and Allied troops are inside of. The commander of Hyun'dall Commander Sola'x, Commander Cyudrpyy and Namu Shizuki will be there alongside King Dlyphwyn and Queen Naiguizi. *King Dlyphwyn: Iorwerth has been causing trouble along our shorelines for far too long. Yet, our force is small. But we had came up with a strategy to at last deal with him. General Sayulquynn proposed one. Care to explain, general? The General raises from her seat. *General Sayulquynn: I say that we use a fire attack to destroy the enemy. Once this is done, we'll be able to damage the enemy fleet badly. The first thing we must do, is to have a volunteer pretend to defect to the enemy army so then we can link the ships together. Once this is done, our other volunteer will load hay into a ship across the way. *Commander Cyudrpyy: A fire attack? Ridiculous! The wind is blowing west! All that will do is send it back directly to us! *General Sayulquynn: If there is no wind, then we'll have the wind come to us. That is where Namu comes in. I heard she is an expert in Wind magic. She will blow the winds to the Northeast, and then, once the fire comes, it will heavily damage the ships. That is where victory come to hand. *Commander Sola'x: That's a fine start. How about the volunteers? *General Sayulquynn: I was planning to have Player be the role as the defector. *Player: What? Me? *General Sayulquynn: Yes. You. I've heard about you and defecting to enemies, while working as a spy, sabotaging them. Anyways. Your job is to convince Iorwerth to chain his ships together so then we'll be able to carry out phase two. Maelda, your job is to defend Namu while shes preparing the prayer ceremony so she can summon the winds for the one who will be doing the fire attack. *General Maelda: Understood. *General Sayulquynn: Sah'dyruuli, I entrust the fire attack to you. I know you'll do well in setting it up. *Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli: If I fail, I shall never set foot again in Carydwyn. *King Dlyphwyn: From all of this explaining, Sayulquynn, you shall be titled the Grand Commander of this fight. Sola'x, Sah'dyruuli, Cyudrpyy, you shall all be the Commanders. Don't fail me all of you. Fight for the sake of our islands! Loud cheers are heard. The Defection Note: For this part, if you convinced Radiver to help fight, you will get him to help you in this part, which will make the quest a bit more easier. You will now prepare to go into the enemy lines. Before leaving, the now commander Sayulquynn tells you to wait. *Commander Sayulquynn: Before you leave, please accept this. She blesses you with a strange spell. *Commander Sayulquynn: There. Hiy'murmun's blessings will allow you to become unrecognizable to the enemy. So now that Iorwerth will not know it's you. *Player: Thank you, commander. You will now set out into the enemy lines where there are loads of ships gathering up. Once you get onto a ship, you will be visited by a few level 130 Dark Elf Elites. You will raise your hands and speak. *Player: Relax! I'm here to join the Lord in his attempts to destroy the pitiful Hiy'murmunists! Please, allow me to speak to him! The elves lower their spears. *Dark Elf Elite: Very well, we shall take you to him. *Player: They didn't recognize me as a human asking to join the Dark elf army? Amazing spell this is! You will then be taken to Lord Iorwerth who is overlooking the seas. He is level 542, but is not attackable yet. He then takes a look at you. *Lord Iorwerth: Greetings. I see that you want to join me, hmm? *Player: Yes. My name is uhh... P... Pang Tong. *Lord Iorwerth: Well, Pang Tong. It's good to meet you. Do you have a sufficient strategy we can use? *Player: Yes! Of course. If you chain the ships together, then the enemy won't be able to resist the might of your army! Without chains on your ship, you'll loose if they come aboard from other sides and take you all head on! Besides, it would be helpful if you let me do it! *Lord Iorwerth: Very well, Pang Tong. You shall be in charge of this battle. Let my men assist you in chaining the ships together. *Player: Good! Very good! Thank you, my Lord! Rewards * 3 Quest points * * * Two experience totems, granting experience in any skill above level 80 * The Entire Envoy set (can be reclaimed by talking to General Sayulquynn if lost) Trivia *This is the second Legendary Quest released. *On the first day of release, the spoilers read: "That stupid monster ate the spoilers! It will take us until tomorrow to rewrite them." *On the adventures log, it reads: "I had saved the Cardywyn people, and finished my adventures on the island! For now." *Lieutenant Myu'seriguo speaks a very odd version of English, possibly because she doesn't know it that well. *This is the first time where we hear and official Human Language in RuneScape, Varrockian. Apparently, this is the RuneScape equivalent of English. *Most of the quest, especially the last part, is famously based off the Battle of Red Cliffs, where Liu Bei and Sun Quan allied against Cao Cao.